Supply cabinets having access controls are employed in a variety of medical and therapeutic settings for inventory control, tracking, and replenishment, limiting user access to specified individuals, and tracking distribution of medical supplies, medications, and controlled substances. It would be desirable to provide a medical supply cabinet having improved user interface and access controls, customizability, and lighting.
The invention provides such a supply cabinet. These and other advantages of the invention, as well as additional inventive features, will be apparent from the description of the invention provided herein.